


hiraeth

by foreverobessed



Series: caim [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst, Bounty Hunter Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader is a Clone, F/M, Flashback, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Gen, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Loves Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padmé Amidala Lives, Padmé Amidala Loves Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug, Padmé Amidala POV, im sorry in advance, this is all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Padmé Amidala and Obi-Wan have to raise the twins together, while dealing with the fallout of Anakin’s fall.ORpart 3 in my ongoing series, just taps into how Padmé and Obi-Wan are doing, and how they deal with having to raise the twins.
Relationships: Luke Skywalkers & Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Padmé Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker (mentioned), Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: caim [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820449
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE ZERO IDEA HOW IM SPITTING OUT THESE FICS SO FAST- I’m on x games mode :DD hope y’all enjoy!! (sorry if the summary isn’t accurate-)

All Padmé remembered from childbirth was pain. It was everlasting, and blinding. Padmé tried not to think of Anakin, She cried as she pushed with all her might, trying to get her baby out of her body. She barely recognized her son’s face, and her vision went hazy when she saw her daughter’s brown eyes that looked so similar to her own. 

When she woke up, she heard the cries of her son. “Hey Padmé.” Obi-Wan greeted, he was carrying her son, she could see the blonde tufts of his hair. He rocked the baby, hushing his cries. 

“W-Where are we?” She said, looking around. They definitely weren’t in the medbay where she gave birth. It was a house, and it reminded her of her family’s Lake House on Naboo. 

“We’re on Bakura, a Outer Rim planet in Wild Space. It kind of resembles Naboo, in a way.” Obi-Wan explained, “We’re on one of their continents, Prytis. It’s nobel ground up in Prytis but it’s also agricultural land and mines. Also, we're pretty far from any royalty here.” 

“What’s going on… Why are we in Bakura?” Padmé didn’t know a lot about the Outer Rim planet, it wasn’t a part of the Galactic Senate, and it was way too far out to have any real part in the Clone Wars. 

“Padmé… Chancellor Palpatine has taken over.” Obi-Wan said, setting down Luke in his crib once he'd stopped crying. He sat next to Padmé on the bed, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “It’s not a Senate anymore, it’s an Empire. Everyone believes you’re dead, there was a funeral on Naboo for you.”

“W-What..? How.. What about Anakin? What happened to Anakin?” 

Obi-Wan bit back a grimace, looking away from Padmé. “A-Anakin… he’s officially fallen, Padmé. I-I had to defeat Anakin on Mustafar.. he’s Darth Vader now. A Sith Lord.”

Padmé’s head snapped up in horror, “No.. not Ani.. h-he's a good man, Obi-Wan. He’s always been a good man, he puts his life on the line all the time for his men, he’s.. he’s not a Sith Lord. You fought with him! You trained him! You know he isn’t this!” Her voice raised, and Obi-Wan just gave her a sympathetic look. 

“I’m sorry Padmé… but it’s true. Anakins gone.” 

“Shut up, Obi-Wan!” She lifted the blankets off of her, and sized up to Obi-Wan. “You’re suppose to be his Master! His brother! He called you his brother, Obi-Wan.” She poked a finger into his chest, and he backed up a little, she ignored the tears stinging her vision. 

“I-I’m so sorry.. Padmé.” She met Obi-Wan’s eyes and she saw his anguish, his sorrow, his regret. “I-I couldn’t save him… it was like he was a whole different person.. I didn’t even recognize his Force signature.”

Come to think about it, Padmé hadn’t either. Anakin had noticed that Padmé was Force Sensitive, and trained her a little bit in the Force. He didn’t have much time to, they were in the middle of a war. He taught her how to shield, feel other Force signatures, and he briefly taught her how to move objects with her mind and communicate with animals. She was thankful for his teachings nonetheless. 

“Oh.. Obi-Wan.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. He stood there awkwardly and stiffly for a few seconds before returning the hug. She remembered with a sad heart that the last person who hugged him was probably Anakin, or Ahsoka, or Satine. She missed the former Duchess of Mandalore, but she knew Obi-Wan missed her more, and blamed himself for her death. 

Padmé just let her and Obi-Wan embrace each other, they were all each other had left. Padmé paused for a second and pulled away, “Y-You loved him… not like a brother… you loved him like I did..”

Obi-Wan looked away like he’d been slapped. “I-I’m so sorry Padmé… I knew about you two the whole time.. I knew you two were together.. but he was so happy with you Padmé.. He always was struggling, whether with his past or the Council or the War.. you made him happy Padmé.. you gave him something I never could.”

Padmé laced their fingers together, “Obi-Wan he loved you, and whether he knew it not I think he loved you more than he thought he did. It’s going to be okay, Obi-Wan. You and I will help each other through this, and raise the twins together… The twins will never know their father is a Sith Lord. They’re going to believe their father is a good man.. he was brave.. and loved them very much. I just don’t want them to think their father is a bad man… there’s good in him, I know there is.”

Obi-Wan nodded, and Padmé hugged him. They didn’t stop hugging until the twins cried out for food. 

-

“Mommy! Mommy!” Padmé looked back, she was trying to figure out how to farm the manak leaves, and all the other edible fruits, vegetables, and herbs. Obi-Wan was better at it than her. Leia was running up to her, and Padmé bent over to pick her up. 

“What is it, princess?” Padmé asked, setting Leia on her hip. 

“Unca Obi is telling me and Luke about Daddy! What can you tell me about him?” Over time it had gotten easier to talk about Anakin, but it was still hard. The sting of his name never went away, and Padmé still loved him, Padmé knew Obi-Wan still loved him too. Padmé didn’t think the two of them would ever stop loving him. Anakin was just so caring, selfless, noble, and impulsive not to be at least attracted to him. Padmé missed the way Anakin would hold her, the way they would fall asleep together, chests pressed together as their legs were tangled together. She missed his smile as he would look at her in one of her elaborate Senator gowns. Anakin would get them to the nearest empty room and put his hands down her bare back, his touch putting shivers up her spine, the goodness of his metal hand only added to it. 

He would fit his mouth over hers, and run his hands over her body like he couldn’t quite ever get enough of her. Then he would pull away, and his pupils would be dilated, and he would slowly start to bite down on her neck. She was always so amazed at how he would give, and give, and give, but never take without asking. 

“Well, your father was a very selfless man.” She told Leia, walking towards the house. “He would always help people in need, and free slaves. Your father.. Anakin, hadn’t even met you and Luke yet and he loved you too so much… He would always talk about how excited he was to be your father, he would ramble on about how much he’d take care of you two, and be there for you two… he wanted so badly to be apart of your twos life..”

Leia looked up at her, with big brown eyes and childhood innocence, “What happened to him, mama?”

“When the Clone Wars was coming to an end.. the Jedi were believed to be bad people and there was an order put out by the Chancellor to take care of them, and they got your daddy, oh he tried so hard to be there for you two.. he loved you two so much.”

Leia looked up at her, with wet eyes. “I wish I could’ve met him.” Leia said, tripping over her words. “I love him, mommy.”

“Oh, I know you do.” Padmé said, lifting up Leia so she could hug her with Leia still in her arms, with silent hot tears running down her face. “He loves you, Luke, Obi, and me very much.. very.. very much…”

-

Leia and Luke sat crossed legged next to Obi-Wan, trying to let them practice meditate. Leia didn’t like it (like her father her mind whispered, but she ignored it. Leia was like her father in a lot of aspects, mostly their brash personalities). Padmé started to cut up some fruit for the twins lunch as her comlink buzzed. She recognized it as Bail’s and accepted it. 

Bail’s tired face appeared, as the comlink projected it. “What’s wrong?” Padmé was always worried about her old friend, he was one of the main people in the Rebellion after all, and the Empire had their suspicions about him. 

“Just wanted to check up on you and update you about what’s going on.” Even though Padmé was “dead”, and supposed to be in hiding she liked to know what was going on in the Rebellion, and everything the Empire was doing. The holos she knew were severely censored, and made the Empire seem all good when it reality slavery was rampant, and innocent people died everyday. 

“The Empire has tried to reinstate more of an Imperial force on Alderaan, but we’ve managed to convince them for now that we are loyal to them. Another bill was passed to divert more money to the military forces, some rebellion forces were kidnapped on Ryloth. Some pilots were trying to free the slaves, some got away though.” Sounds like something Anakin would do. Anakin in his Padawan days (according to Obi-Wan, anyway) no matter where they went on diplomatic missions or excursions Anakin never failed to find slaves. Whether it was in the under levels of the planet or underground, Obi-Wan said he always tried to help as many slaves as possible. 

Padmé knew Anakin’s slave days still affected him, it was just the way he acted when the topic was brought up. His form turned stiff, and his tone serious. He wanted no one to go through the things he did, and did the way his mom did. 

“There’s a new bounty hunter on the block, giving Fett a run for their money.” Bail mentioned, “Occasionally a smuggler too.”

“A bounty hunter?” Padmé questioned, crossing her arms. “What’s so special about this one? You normally only talk about them when you’re complaining about them, usually Fett.”

Bail shrugged, “Well, he freed some protestors on Coruscant that were protesting against the Empire, and then apparently he gave an Inquisitor a run for their money.”

“An Inquisitor?” Padmé said, surprised. “They’ve wiped out so much Jedi.. and a bounty hunter defeated one?”

“They call him the Sentinel, Padmé.” Bail explained, “he carries a lightsaber.”

“And you didn’t think to mention that?” Padmé shrilled, “Kriff… Maybe it’s one of the fallen Jedi! Maybe it’s- do you know what he looks like?”

“No idea.” Bail said, “The people he rescued promised to keep their mouth shuts, they did mention he had blue eyes though.”

A bounty hunter that carried a lightsaber? Things just got interesting. 

-

“It’s a bounty hunter that carries a lightsaber, Obi-Wan! I wonder who it could be..”

“Padmé.” Obi-Wan said, stopping his washing off the dishes to look at her, “He probably picked up a lightsaber and trained, he’s most likely not even a Force user, and most likely no one we know.”

“I know… but there hasn’t really been anyone using a lightsaber that people actually know about in so long!” Padmé said, drying off the dishes and putting them into the right place in their cabinets.

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding and he did understand, he missed the days where he could freely wear a lightsaber on his belt, without someone trying to come after him, to kill him. “I know… but this Sentinel most likely won’t even make it through the month, Bail mentioned the Emperor had Inquisitors tracking his every move.”

Padmé paused in consideration, then nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.”

-

The Sentinel didn’t disappear in a month, in fact Bail told him he had done a job for him by getting (stealing and smuggling) the Rebellion some extra fuel and rations. Padmé wondered who the bounty hunter was, and why he was risking using lightsabers. It obviously painted a large red x on his back. 

“Ok, you have to be very careful, Luke.” Obi-Wan said, carefully setting his lightsaber in the eight year old’s palm. He looked at it in wonder. Obi-Wan started to explain the mechanics of it, as Luke watched. 

Leia was ignoring the lesson, not that interested in lightsabers as Luke as Leia was much more interested in watching old holos of Padmé ratifying bills, and speaking out in the Senate. 

“Here hold it like this.. and just press that button.” With a loud noise, the lightsaber buzzed alive. The azure blade reflected off the wall, and Luke looked at it in wonder. Obi-Wan bit his lip, and Padmé just knew what he was thinking. 

He looks so much like Anakin. He truly did, with the blonde hair, calculating blue eyes, the way he grinned as he looked at the lightsaber in amazement and awe and of course the blinding blue shade of the lightsaber. 

Anakin’s dead, gone. Whatever’s left of him is charred and in a black suit, in league with the Emperor. 

  
On Tatooine, a young bounty hunter with a lightsaber hidden in his pack, was determined to finally purge Tatooine of slavery once and for all. For he knew the struggles far too well of the desert planet, and how it was even harder to be a slave. After all, he was one on the dry barren planet for nine years

**Author's Note:**

> I promise eventually they will all meet and anakins going to be SO confused at the fact that padmé’s alive?? and obi-wans like didn’t i fry this bitch extra crispy?? also idk why I put Obi-Wan/Anakin I’m here but I did! LET ME KNOW iF you didn’t like that part or did! I’m low key just testing around with ships and I wouldn’t put it pasr obi wan and Anakin to actually like each other but have NO idea that they like each other and padmé’s Like “wow my husband likes his Master” ANYWAY low key felt like the summary wasn’t accurate at all but I have NO idea. hope y’all have an amazing morning afternoon or night! remember you are loved <333 (THIS FIC WAS ALL OVER THE PLACE SORRYY BUT IT WAS A FLASHBACK)


End file.
